The Shared Secret
by Slayed-by-Angel
Summary: Tru's help is needed in saving the life of a a fifteen year old girl. But this girl has a secret. One that Tru herslf can identify with...
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Day

"Another cold one!" Marco called to Tru, crashing through the doors into the morgue. Tru sighed, 'Another day in the office' she thought.

"Name?" she asked, unzipping the bag. She halted. Inside, laid the cold, dead body of a teenage girl, whom Tru guessed could be no older than fifteen.

"Poor kid," Marco observed, and then he went on to tell his co-worker the details.

"Fifteen year old Ellie Summers. Died around 1pm. No idea what caused the death, because, other than a fractured ankle, there aren't any clues? Looks suspicious. Can't imagine what kind of a physco would wanna kill a kid though." He tutted and then turned to leave.

"Tru, get some rest, you look dreadful." He said over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm flattered!" she called after him.

She looked at the body, "What happened to you...?" she started. Ellie's eyes flew open and she turned her head, her expression frantic.

"Help me!"

(Credits)

"Help me!" the words echoed in Tru's ears as she felt the familiar dizziness take over her. The day rewound.

* * *

"Morning Tru." Luke said, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Something wrong?"

Tru had a frown on her face as she got up, "Y-Yeah, erm, no. I'm fine." She put a smile on her face to put her boyfriend at ease.

She dressed quickly and passed on the breakfast that Luke was making,

"I gotta run, I said I'd meet Lyns this morning." He looked disappointed but kissed her goodbye.

She rushed over to the morgue and found Davis. She made him jump as she ran into the office.

"Do-over day?" he inquired.

"Do-over day." She replied.

"Ellie Marissa Summers, that who died?" he asked, tapping keys at his computer.

"Yeah, don't know how she died, didn't have a chance to look. She had a broken ankle, but other than that, there was no give-away marks that I could see."

"1630 Denver Street." Davis said.

Tru smiled and headed off.

* * *

"1630 Denver Street." She murmured to herself as she looked up at the big house.

The door opened, and she flashed back momentarily to the dead girl lying on the slab.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, erm, Tru. Tru Davies." She said, and thought she saw relief pass over the girl's face, before she invited Tru inside. She glanced at the clock as Ellie led her through to the den. 10am. Three hours to save this kid's life.

Tru wanted to get straight to it; Ellie only had three hours left of her life.

"You wanna drink?" Ellie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Erm, no. Thanks. Ellie, I'm gonna tell you something, and it's gonna sound awful, but... You're gonna die today."

Ellie stopped mid-stride and turned, her head down.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something? 'Is that a threat?' 'Oh my God, what kind of sicko are you?'" Tru asked, confused. What Ellie did say, confused Tru further. All she did was half-whisper, half-choke...

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Please, R and R. Tell me what you would like to happen during this story. Lots love

Fayth.


	2. The Gift

Hiya guys, and thanks for all the reviews! Especially to Rayye for giving me pointers. And for the record, NO this has NOTHING to do with Buffy.

Right, I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.

X Fayth X

* * *

** The Gift**

"What?!" Tru exclaimed, stepping back.

Ellie's white blond curls covered her sad brown eyes, and she sat down slowly on the sofa. Tru was still shocked, and could hardly breathe. First Jack, now another person who could relive the days. What was happening?!

"Tru, I died yesterday...today, _whatever!_ I died and that's the point. I can't prevent my own death, I don't know why, I just can't. And I had to find another who had the Gift. I can't tell you how I die, because I don't know, I just know that it happens. It could be one of a hundred ways. You have to help me, Tru."

"I-I'll do my best. But if I'm even gonna have a chance of helping you, you're gonna need to help _me_. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you?"

Tru's heart flipped when Ellie nodded.

"You do!" she started.

"Yeah...the father." Ellie said, looked ashamed and frightened.

Tru frowned, not quite understanding, "The...father...?" then she realized and put her arm around Ellie.

"Ellie, it's okay; you have to tell me, I'm not gonna judge."

Tru sighed and looked into Ellie's eyes. The pain she saw there saddened her. For such a young girl, Ellie had so much responsibility.

"How many months are you...?" the older woman started.

Ellie looked at her, "Only just two months," she whispered, "But his folks would kill him if they knew he'd been seeing me. He's three years older than me and his family hate me. My mom and his dad had an affair, and his mom hasn't ever forgiven mine, and that's why she hates me. But he managed to get me drunk, and then he..." she trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tru frowned, "Ellie, did you want him to?"

Ellie shook her head regretfully, "And did you tell him this?!" Tru cried, sickened that a guy could do that to someone so much younger and so much more vulnerable.

"I tried, but he...wouldn't listen, he kept saying that I _did_ want to..."  
Tru jumped up, startling the girl, "Ellie, he raped you!"

Her eyes went wide and now the tears burst out, "But he said he loved me!"

"No, Ellie, if you told him you didn't want to, and he forced himself on you, then he can't love you, he would have respected your answer if he did!"

Then Tru glanced at the clock, and straightened her red tank top nervously. An hour to go.

"Ellie, if we stay here for another hour, then you'll be alright, you'll be safe."

Ellie looked at the clock too. "I died at 1pm?" Ellie asked sorrowfully.

Tru didn't answer, she just watched the fifteen-year-old.

After half an hour, Tru was getting agitated. She was always that way right before the could-be-death.

She was in the kitchen of Ellie's house when she heard the door open and slam again.  
"Ellie?" Tru called, worried...No answer.


	3. Saviour

"ELLIE!!" the brunette cried in terror and ran into the den where she had left Ellie just two minutes before. A young guy, no more than 20 years old, whom Tru guessed was the father, from the description Ellie had given her, was standing over Ellie, with a gun in one hand, and his other holding Ellie's mouth so that she couldn't breathe.

"You bitch!" he spat, "You told my mom I got you pregnant! And now she's chucked me out!"

Tru edged silently into the room, her heart pounding.

"W-Why don't we all just calm down?" she said, unable to take her eyes off Ellie, who's life was slipping away slowly before her eyes.

The guy turned, surprised that anyone else was in the house, and pointed the gun at Tru.

"Hey, you wanna point that somewhere else?!" she cried with the confidence she didn't feel she had.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked, worry slipping into his voice.

"T-Tru Davies. I want you to put the gun down. You don't wanna hurt Ellie."

"What do you know about this? It's none of your business!"

"Not quite with you on that." Tru replied, cautiously answering him back.

"Get outta here, now!" he cried, waving the gun at Tru threateningly.

"Sorry, can't do that, I gotta make sure you don't hurt Ellie. Whaddaya say we make a deal?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, looking her up and down suspiciously, "What kind of deal...?"

"You let her go," Tru said, "And I won't tell the police you raped an underage girl."

His eyes darted down from Ellie to Tru and he suddenly jumped up and ran from the house. Ellie collapsed on the sofa and burst into tears.

Tru ran up and hugged Ellie. "You're safe. You're alive!" she cried, almost in tears herself.

Ellie looked up at Tru gratefully, "Thanks to you." She smiled and then sighed, "This has kinda made me appreciate how much we take our lives for granted."

Tru nodded and smiled back at Ellie, "Yeah."


	4. End of Days

Thanks again to Rayye, and also to other people for giving me more pointers. Also, I am planning more Tru Calling stories, but this is the final part of this one...sorry everyone, but I hope you enjoy it anyways, get ready for some tears!

X Fayth X

Tru's cell phone rang and she jumped as she lifted it to her ear. It was Davis. His quiet voice sounded far away and he asked her in more words, to get back to the morgue.

She looked at Ellie, who was still shaken up, but she gave the girl her cell number.

"Ellie, if he ever tries to come near you again, call me and I'll come straight to you." She told her sternly. Ellie smiled.

"Do you have kids?" Ellie asked.

Tru shook her head. "No, but I have a younger brother who's always in trouble!" she laughed.

Sighing, she stood up and walked toward the door. Just before she left, Tru said over her shoulder, "I mean it, Ellie, he didn't kill you this time, but he will next time, if he has the chance, and I don't want you turning up at the morgue again, unless you're able to walk out of there."

Then she opened the front door and started down the front steps. Two seconds later, Tru was on the floor, with a blazing pain tearing through her body. She screamed as she looked up and saw the guy with the gun stood in the bushes next to the house. Ellie came rushing out, and rushed to the woman's side, trying to stop the bleeding. Ellie looked up... but noone was there.

And in the moments before she felt her life slip away, she knew that it might be Ellie saving her life the next day...


End file.
